peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 November 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-11-12 ; Comments *John has a bad cold and sounds rather adenoidal at the mike. He's been on holiday to Sofia, Istanbul and Budapest for the BBC World Service, and attributes his symptoms to the effects of the pollution. *Start of show: "Well, hello again good buddies, this is a seriously disease-ridden programme, for which I apologise in advance, but the music will be just fine. I've had such a good time over the past couple of weeks that I couldn't take the day off, so I thought I'd come in and bore you to death with stories about it, that is, until my voice gives in." Sessions *None Tracklisting *''(some unknown techno and a snatch of the news)'' *Fudge Tunnel: 'Suffering Makes Great Stories (LP-The Complicated Futility Of Ignorance)' (Earache) *''(long anecdote about visit to Turkey)'' *Nirvana: 'The Man Who Sold The World (CD-MTV Unplugged In New York)' (Geffen) *Jimmy Reed: 'The Comeback (6xLP - The Vee-Jay Years)' *Sezen Aksu: 'Sude (CD-Deli Kızın Türküsü)' (Tempa & Foneks) *Supergrass: 'Caught By The Fuzz (7")' (Parlophone) *''(The preceding record was played in a Turkish record shop Peel was being interviewed in, and was taken off by an infuriated manager after 40 seconds: "You can only shop to Lionel Richie, I suppose, and not to Supergrass.")'' *Roky Erickson: 'We Are Never Talking (CD-All That May Do My Rhyme)' (Trance Syndicate) *Aurlus Mabele: 'Canon Scié (LP - Génération-Wachiwa Encaisse Tout)' (Mélodie) *Skimmer: 'Wait And See (7"-Better Than Being Alone)' (Crackle!) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Noble Experiment (LP-Strangers From The Universe)' (Matador) *Luke Slater's 7th Plain: 'Pearl (4x Compilation LP-Trance Europe Express 3)' (Volume) *Johnny And The Hurricanes: 'Crossfire (LP-Red River Rock)' (Warwick) *Sawyer: unknown (2x7") (Human Condition) *Mthembu Queens: 'Julieta (Compilation CD-One World: Music From Around The World)' (Rounder) *''(news)'' *Fall: 'Middle Class Revolt - Drum Club Remix (white label 12")' (not on label) :(JP: 'Well, there it goes listeners: the lord of all civilisation.') *American TV Cops: 'Atrocity Girl (7")' (Pest) *Xol Dog 400: 'Agressiv (CD-Trioxin)' (KM-Musik) Peel mentions that this act is due to record a session for him soon, and this went out in January 1995. The Session can be found here: http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Music_1993-1996 *Nirvana: 'Polly (CD-MTV Unplugged In New York)' (Geffen) *Transglobal Underground: 'Jatayu (CD-International Times)' (Nation) *Azaleas: 'Hey Little Boy (Compilation CD-Frank Guida Presents The Norfolk VA. Rock'N'Roll Sound)' (Ace) *''(entertaining football anecdote)'' *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Shape Of Things To Come (7"-Haunted House Of Rock)' (Estrus) *Jerry Byrd: 'Kohala March (Compilation LP-Sounds Hawaiian)' *A.C. Acoustics: 'Love Lies Broken Pieces (12"-Hand Passes Plenty)' (Elemental) *Baby Fox: 'Curlylocks (Compilation CD-Skunk - This Some Bad Weed Vol. 2)' (Skunk) Spoken intro by unidentified female: "Do you love me as much as I love Foxy?" Peel replies: "Of course I do. Now will you dress up as Damon Hill?" *Laika: 'Honey In Heat (LP-Silver Apples Of The Moon)' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'Despite the fact that I've been feeling terrible and me voice is going and so forth, I've thoroughly enjoyed meself.') *Strictly Dub: 'Finer Fings (12")' (Back II Back) File ;Name *Dat_064_JP_BFBS-941112+941119 ;Length *04:00:47 (00:00:00 to 02:01:31) ;Other *Many thanks to User:Max-dat ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes